SICK
by bSugarb
Summary: Um pesadelo pode acabar com o seu dia? E com a sua sanidade?


Hermione Granger acordou assustada, com a respiração acelerada acompanhado o ritmo de seu coração. Um coração quebrado, mas que ainda batia.

Os flashes passavam na frente de seus olhos, quase lhe cegando com as cenas do pesadelo que acabara de ter. Lágrimas atrevidas desciam sem permissão pelo seu rosto e sua garganta apertava, e Merlin, o que ela mais queria agora era gritar.

-Está tudo bem?

-Deus Gina! – se assustou ao ver a menina parada logo em frente sua cama.

A ruiva franziu o cenho e deu uma risadinha.

-Sim, estou bem. –mentiu Hermione e a amiga lhe deu um rápido olhar incrédulo.

-Só passei para lhe entregar isso. –Ginny disse, estendeu na direção da menina um livro, acenou e deixou o dormitório.

A morena jogou o livro que emprestara a Gina em cima da escrivaninha e logo após se levantou da cama e andou até a parede, parando de frente para o espelho.

Onde estava aquela menina do lindo vestido azul, penteado e sorriso no rosto que foi para o baile de primavera no quinto ano? Onde estava aquela beleza, aquela luz?

Tudo aquilo era um produto com prazo de validade de uma noite e que aparentemente você só pode utilizar uma única vez.

O que Hermione via no espelho agora era nada mais que uma garota sem graça. Seus olhos estavam marcados pelo cansaço de estudos de seis anos em Hogwarts e sua expressão continha traços resultantes de uma guerra que nem mesmo era sua.

Com seu primeiro tempo livre, ela foi diretamente para a biblioteca. O que não faltava eram trabalhos a serem feitos.

Livros, livros, livros. Uma página, duas, três... Pessoas passavam no mesmo corredor, sussurravam, soltavam risadinhas contidas. A verdade é que a morena não estivera prestando atenção em absolutamente nada.

Os sentimentos frutos do maldito pesadelo que tivera ainda não haviam passado, o que a deixava cada vez mais inquieta.

Não havia para onde fugir. Naquele momento não havia nada capaz de apagar o que se passava em sua cabeça e adoecia seu corpo. Deveria haver um jeito de fazer isso passar, de se livrar de toda essa dor.

O tempo se arrastava de uma maneira que parecia não ser possível, os ponteiros do seu relógio de pulso provocavam-na, andando perigosamente devagar.

-Olá Hermione. – a voz que ela menos queria ouvir nesse momento chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Ela virou vagarosamente para encontrar Rony e Lilá de mãos dadas.

-O que é? – ela disse sem a pretensão de ser tão grossa como soou.

-É que bem... eu estava pensando... –Rony começou a dizer, mas foi cortado.

-Vamos Rony, eu não tenho o dia inteiro.

Os olhos da morena caíram em Lilá e ela ficou profundamente intrigada ao ver que a menina sorria. Mas não era algo cordial que ela sempre forçava a dar. Era um sorriso débil, estranho e que lhe deu um leve enjôo.

Não querendo sentir-se pior do que já estava, resolveu ignorá-la.

-É que temos muitos trabalhos para fazer... e... eu realmente estou tendo problemas com alguns.

-E? –Hermione perguntou friamente.

-Só quero saber se pode me ajudar. –Rony disse.

-Na verdade eu não posso, Ronald. Tenho meus próprios trabalhos para fazer.

-Mas tenho certeza que você já adiantou muita coisa, não? –ele argumentou, mas Hermione apenas virou os olhos sem paciência alguma.

-Não. –ela respondeu, esperando que não precisasse repetir e voltou a encarar o livro que estava na sua frente.

Ela podia sentir os olhos de Rony nela. De fato, ela podia sentir os olhos do garoto e os de Lilá, que até agora não soltara nenhuma frase ou piada desagradável como adorava fazer.

O pensamento de algo errado flutuava pertinentemente pela sua mente.

-Amor, poderia nos dar licença? –Hermione ouviu o ruivo dizer e se contorceu de raiva e nojo por dentro.

Ela não olhou para o lado para ver se o "amor" atendera seu pedido, mas supôs que o fez já que o menino falou;

-Eu sinceramente não sei qual é o seu problema em relação a mim e a Lilá!

Ela apenas virou para ele, chocada demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

Como ele podia não perceber? Hogwarts inteira já o fizera.

-Mas o que quer que seja, porque você não nos fala logo e assim podemos voltar ao que era antigamente? – ele disse simplesmente.

-Por favor, Ronald vá embora. –ela disse magoada ao mesmo tempo em que seu sangue borbulhava de raiva. Ela voltou a virar a cabeça para seu livro.

-Porque você não pode apenas dizer?

-Não há nada a ser dito.

-Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? –o menino franziu o cenho.

-Eu não vou responder isso por você. –respondeu ainda sem encontrar seus olhos.

-Hermione olhe para mim! – o menino praticamente gritou e isso pareceu irritar ainda mais a menina, que se levantou decididamente da cadeira e bem próximo dele falou:

-O que diabos você quer? Me deixe sozinha! – tentar controlar o volume de sua voz nesse momento era uma tarefa quase impossível.

-Mas Mione...! – o menino tentou falar.

-Além de cego é surdo? Vá embora! – ela disse e se virou rapidamente a tempo de esconder as lágrimas que acabaram de chegar em seus olhos.

Hermione pôde ouvir os passos do menino se afastando. Entretanto poucos segundos depois os passos voltaram, fazendo com que ela apertasse o livro em suas mãos para não perder o controle com Rony.

Porque ele apenas não ia embora?

-Ao contrário do meu uon-uon, eu sei porque você está toda irritadinha desse jeito. – Hermione levou um pequeno susto ao ouvir Lilá falando.

Ela virou de frente para a loura.

-Oh, por favor, me poupe desse sentimentalismo! –Lilá disse ao ver o caminho de lágrimas no rosto de Mione, com o mesmo sorriso estranho e débil de antes.

Hermione ficou calada. Temia que se dissesse alguma coisa, iria pronunciar nomes tão feios quanto os que Rony vivia dizendo.

-Como eu ia dizendo, eu sei o porquê. Aliás, como você deve ter percebido todo o castelo sabe. Menos ele. E ele nunca saberá, consegue adivinhar o motivo? – ela continuou antes que a morena pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. –Porque ele não está nem aí para você! Rony só se importa com o quanto você pode lhe ser útil.

Hermione sabia que aquilo estava certo e talvez por isso a vontade de torturar Lilá crescera absurdamente.

-Eu não consigo entender onde isso é da sua conta? –Hermione disse querendo acabar logo com isso.

Lilá riu sinistramente e Hermione teve seu estômago revirado novamente. Desde quando ela conseguia fazer isso?

-Não seja boba, nós duas sabemos que você tentará roubá-lo de mim assim que eu for burra o suficiente para me distrair.

-Nós duas sabemos que isso não vai demorar muito, não é mesmo? –Hermione retrucou, mas a loura apenas riu.

-Você pode falar tudo o que quizer Granger, mas não ouse encostar a mão no meu homem. –a menina ameaçou.

-Honestamente, você é maluca. – Hermione disse e se virou para guardar suas coisas. Precisava de um lugar para ficar em paz.

Lilá deu uma risadinha infantil e Mione não sabe o porque, mas sentiu um frio em sua espinha. Virou para a loura irritante e a encontrou olhando-a fixadamente e com a mão segurando a varinha dentro de suas vestes.

-Sério? Você quer fazer isso dentro da biblioteca? –Hermione riu.

Mas ao contrário do que esperava, Lilá acompanhou seu riso, se virou e partiu deixando-a sozinha, intrigada e com um coração angustiado.

Hermione pegou suas coisas rapidamente e começou a andar em direção ao seu quarto. Passaria o resto do dia por lá e talvez, se sentisse fome, iria até a cozinha pegar qualquer coisa.

Sua cabeça rodava ligeiramente e depois do que acabara de acontecer estava se sentindo pior do que quando acordou.

Desde quando Lilá Brown se tornou tão odiosa? Ela estava parecida com Pansy Parkinson, na realidade.

E apesar de tudo isso que ia lhe matando vagarosamente por dentro, tudo o que perturbava sua mente foi esquecido no momento que ela pôs o primeiro pé para fora da biblioteca e percebeu que já anoitecera.

-Como assim? –ela baixinho disse para si mesma.

Não. Era impossível! Ela praticamente havia acabado de acordar e o tempo que ela passou dentro da biblioteca... Não! Deveria ser no máximo meio-dia.

Ela se aproximou da janela no corredor e sua inquietação aumentou ao ver estrelas e uma branca e grande lua no céu.

Suas mãos começaram a tremer levemente e ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de encarar a noite. Ela esfregou os olhos e chacoalhou levemente a cabeça na tentativa de perceber que aquilo nada mais era do que uma falha de percepção do seu cérebro.

E nada. A noite continuava lá, quieta e calma, tendo o seu momento.

Ela virou de costas para a grande janela e enterrou a cabeça entre suas mãos. A angústia que sentia desde que terminara a conversa com Lilá se espalhou pelo seu corpo e seu coração parecia estar sendo amassado na mão de alguém.

Ela finalmente levantou a cabeça ao sentir que alguém a observava, mas a verdade é que estava sozinha.

Era isso, ela estava perdendo a cabeça. Era a única explicação que podia satisfazia todas as incógnitas.

Virou o rosto para seu lado direito e sentiu algumas lágrimas descendo.

Ela tinha que se afastar de Rony o mais rápido possível. Ela tinha que esquecê-lo ontem.

Sua visão periférica captou um vulto e com um movimento rápido de sua cabeça ela voltou a olhar para os lados, apenas para novamente ver que estava sozinha.

Medo começou a envolvê-la vagarosamente e sua garganta se tornara seca.

Ela recomeçou a andar em direção a seu quarto, sem deixar de olhar para todos os lados e todos os corredores que pareciam anormalmente vazios, mesmo que já fosse de noite.

Hermione finalmente entrou no corredor de acesso às escadas, que a levaria para a sala comunal da Grifinória, só para constatar que no seu fim uma parede bloqueava a passagem.

Um ar gélido lhe atingiu e de repente vozes murmurando palavras indecifráveis preenchiam o silêncio da noite.

Quase não conseguia segurar seu material de tanto que suas mãos tremiam, suando frio. Rapidamente sacou sua varinha.

Seria um ataque surpresa de Voldemort?

Bom, muito dificilmente, mas ele poderia ter algo a ver com isso. O ponto era que aquilo não era normal. Não mesmo.

Assim como o ar, todo o seu corpo se tornou gelado e seu estômago afundou. Ela deu meia volta e entrou no próximo corredor, que também estava bloqueado.

Tentou no seguinte e encontrou a mesma coisa. Ela encostou na parede "nova" com as pontas dos dedos. Era de verdade, rígida e sem possibilidade de passagem.

A sensação de ter alguém lhe observando a atingiu novamente, só que desta vez ela podia sentir algo se aproximando vagarosamente. A tensão não conseguia lhe permitir fazer a escolha de olhar para trás ou continuar deste jeito e o resultado é que todos os seus livros caíram no chão.

Nessa hora a sensação de aproximação tornou-se mais real e ela podia colocar a mão no fogo e dizer que tinha alguém ali, chegando mais perto e perto. O que ela sentiu no momento seguinte foi como receber um golpe em sua espinha, fazendo seu corpo bater contra a parede que não deveria estar ali. Seus braços protegeram seu rosto de se chocar também.

A menina caiu ao lado de seus livros e inclinou a cabeça para trás com o intuito de identificar o agressor. Porém o que ela conseguiu ver foi um par de pernas virando a direita. Hermione pôs-se de pé e começou a correr na mesma direção que viu seu atacante indo. O corredor era longo e Hermione chegou ao seu final cansada e mais assustada que antes. Hogwarts não possuía um corredor assim tão grande.

Ela parou para respirar, mas uma mão gelada e de dedos finos encostou em seu ombro, acabou de roubar todo o ar que tinha. Um grito agudo chegou a sua garganta, mas não saiu, pois ao se virar encontrou um rosto próximo demais ao seu, porém não conseguiu ver nada além de olhos psicopáticos e furiosos.

O grito finalmente veio alto e perfurante e fazendo com que seu medo e tensão assumissem o controle.

Os olhos sumiram na mesma hora em que ela os viu e ela ficou mais aliviada, na medida do possível obviamente.

Verificou o corredor por onde acabara de vir e não havia ninguém além dos quadros que já dormiam.

Ao virar, surpreendeu-se ao ver que as diversas escadas que davam acesso aos outros andares simplesmente haviam aparecido.

Sem querer questionar muito, ela correu os primeiros degraus e a escada se moveu, ligando-se com outra. Hermione passou para esta e nesse momento a escada começou a tremer, como se estivesse acontecendo um terremoto. Ela se segurou fortemente no corrimão por alguns segundos antes de tentar subir o resto dos degraus.

Hermione ficou esperando que ela se ligasse a outra escada, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ela tremia parada no ar, ligada a nada e o único lugar que ela poderia ir era o segundo andar onde sua base começava.

Com certa dificuldade ela conseguiu chegar até ao portal do andar que dava caminho para outro corredor.

Não quis arriscar ir até o banheiro feminino, já que não desejaria encontrar a Murta neste momento.

Assim, achou uma saleta e entrou rapidamente. Ficou um tempo encostada na porta recuperando o ritmo de sua respiração. Com alguns minutos de atraso percebeu que o dia estava claro novamente.

Ela se abraçou, enfiando as unhas em seus braços e desejando que aquilo tivesse terminado. Seu cérebro não dava conta de tantas informações conflitantes e ela sentiu seus músculos enfraquecerem.

Batidas violentas a fizeram pular. Hermione, assustada, se pressionou contra porta tentando impedir que a mesma se abrisse, mas as batidas tornaram-se mais fortes e mais frequentes quase empurrando Hermione, tirando-a de trás da porta.

A menina chorou forte e desesperadamente. Queria gritar, dizer pra quem quer estivesse atrás da porta fosse embora e a deixasse em paz, mas onde estava sua voz mesmo?

De repente as batidas pararam, porém Hermione ficou na expectativa que recomeçassem. Alguns minutos se passaram e nada aconteceu. Ela virou de frente para a porta, segurando a maçaneta com uma das mãos e empurrou a porta com a outra. Encostou seu ouvido tentando detectar alguma coisa. Só silêncio.

Vagarosamente ela girou a maçaneta, com a varinha pronta em mãos.

Saiu ao corredor e viu que aparentemente estava sozinha.

Sem conseguir se conter de medo ela correu, voltando ao portal e à base da escada que havia acabado de usar.

Ela parou de repente ao ver que a escada continuava na mesma posição, ligada a nenhuma outra. A parte boa é que havia parado de tremer.

Voltou a correr para subir os degraus quando algo a puxou pelo tornozelo fazendo a menina cair e bater com o queixo na ponta do degrau. Seu rosto tornou-se dormente por poucos segundos e ela sentiu o sangue começando a correr.

Não conseguiu reunir coragem o suficiente para olhar para trás.

Ela pressionou seu queixo para tentar fazer parar de sangrar, esperando que apenas tivesse cortado ou algo de leve, mas do jeito que o sangue corria, muito provavelmente a lesão fora profunda. Uma dor aguda, resultante do machucado a fez fechar os olhos com força e trincar os dentes.

Hermione esperou alguns segundos para ver se algo acontecia e então colocou força nos braços para se levantar.

Gritou de dor ao ter seu tornozelo puxado novamente, fazendo com que seu queixo batesse no mesmo degrau, já manchado de sangue.

Arriscou um olhar pra trás e novamente o que conseguiu ver do agressor foram duas pernas correndo para se esconder. Porém a pessoa parou assim que seu rosto foi totalmente coberto pela escuridão.

Hermione nem ao menos conseguiu identificar se era homem ou mulher.

A pessoa deu um passo para frente e Hermione ofegou.

Então tudo parou. E continuou parado.

Era como se ele ou ela estivesse esperando que Mione fizesse qualquer outro movimento.

Hermione analisou suas opções e com medo de ser puxada de novo decidiu não levantar e subir os degraus daquele jeito, rastejando.

Ao chegar no último degrau uma dor excruciante lhe atingiu ao sentir seu tornozelo sendo esmagado por uma pisada. Ela gritou e chorou, mas nada comparado quando foi puxada pelos cabelos até a base da escada.

Sem se preocupar em ver quem era, mais uma vez ela tentou se levantar, desta vez tendo êxito e conseguindo correr e subir alguns degraus, parando no meio da escada.

Inutilmente bateu na escada para que ela funcionasse, ela tinha que se ligar a outra. Entretanto do mesmo jeito que estava ela permaneceu.

Hermione conseguiu ouvir passos leves subindo os degraus e bateu mais forte ainda na escada ainda parada.

Tentou agitar sua varinha, murmurando alguns feitiços, mas nada adiantou.

Ela sentiu uma respiração no seu ouvido e logo depois unhas rasgaram suas costas, tirando-lhe sangue.

Numa atitude desesperada e sem pensar ela correu até o último degrau e caiu o que julgou ser por uns 5 segundos.

-Está tudo bem? – surpreendeu-se ao ver Gina parada em frente sua cama.

Hermione a olhava como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

Olhou ao redor e viu que estava em seu quarto, numa manhã brilhante. Ainda sim, o que ela queria fazer agora era gritar.

-Só passei para lhe entregar isso. –a ruiva disse, estendeu na direção da menina um livro, acenou e deixou o dormitório.


End file.
